The One that Came
by thestoryreader99
Summary: Eragon Kingkiller and Arya Shadeslayer had a child before he left, Amoret, and he never found out. Join me in journeying through Amoret's life as she goes through the trials of becoming a Dragon Rider, and coping with a teacher that hates all elves, mostly her. Please Read/Review Rated T for safety!


It happened a week after Eragon had left.

Arya found that she was with child. None of the elves would care that their queen was with child and wasn't married, they think that children are the greatest gift of all, what she worried about was how Eragon would react.

He is in a different land, and doesn't have any way to _notice_ the child...

_You shouldn't tell him. He would only come back here and leave the new Riders with no one to look after, or teach them. _

But would it be wise? I questioned Firen back, what _isely._

That thought echoed in her ears..._ choose wisely, wisely,_if the child became a Dragon Rider and was to go over to Eragon? He might notice how they might be the same and ask her about this elf...

Oh. The child wouldn't even be a full elf. Half human? I never saw an half elven half human before.

_Do what you will Arya. I can only advise you. Just chose wisely.  
_The thought echoed in my head: choose wisely, wisely, wisely, wisely_..._ "WYDRA" yelped the white raven from his staff.

* * *

"Look Mother!" I squealed in the ancient language. The egg as bright as dawn cracked some more, and I was about to meet my life-long companion. My mother smiled looking as excited as I felt at the glowing egg. Then a bright orange nose poked out of the shell.

"Feera." I breathed.

* * *

"Amoret, your mother wants you." said Horith, one of my mother's advisers, right behind Firen.

"Yes Horith, thank you!" I say excited. Maybe today would be the day I could finally go to the islands in the west where Eragon Kingkiller lives.

_Not likely_ said Feera, but I could tell that she was anticipating the meeting as well.

I walked into the throne room, again being struck at how different my mother and I looked. My bright auburn hair curled down my back in gracefully while hers was straight and black as midnight. My eyes were a bright electric blue color, while hers was a green. The thing that made us look as if we weren't related though, was our faces. Her's was long and angular, but mine is more of an oval shape. Sometimes she claimed that we weren't related.

"Amoret..." she sighed. "Your seventieth birthday is in a week. I have decided that you are to go to the western islands for that. You go tomorrow. Before you go, I must warn you. You are an elf, and an elven princess, a drottingu. Many will think that you put yourself over them, and you will be ridiculed. Hold your head high, my daughter, for while you are there, there may be some who would even go to harm you. Not every Dragon Rider is perfectly good. It matters on who the dragon is." then her mouth twitched into a half smile. "Have fun seeing the world."

I was shaking. I had waited for this moment for so long! To leave Ellesmera was like being released from a jail. I went up to my mother and hugged her. I knew I would not be seeing her in person for a while, even in elf years.

_We're going? Tomorrow? Wonderful! __So many farewells to make though.._ I have always wanted to see Saphira. I hear that none can match her ferocity in battle or beauty!  


_"_Oh? And who told you this?" I asked.

_Firen. He did see her in person you know. Amoret, I am about to see the oldest dragon alive! I wonder how big she is!_

"Bigger than Firen. Remember? She was two years older than him when he hatched and that was over seventy years ago!" I replied, matching her excitement.

_And what about Eragon! You are going to learn, in full how to be my Rider! You know that your mother and him were great friends long ago._

"Yes, and I have never heard any stories about that."

* * *

Eragon's POV

_We're getting new Riders in ten minutes._

Eragon sighed, he did love teaching the Riders, but now there was just so _many._ Luckily this time, someone else would be training these two.

"What are their names?"

_I don't know_ Saphira admitted _Arya just said that they would come today, she didn't tell me more then that._

Arya. Ever since he left, whatever relationship they had fell apart. She didn't talk to him for over six years and whatever she told Nasuada, Nasuada wouldn't tell him. After a while she would warn him when he would get a new Rider, then they finally got to talking again. Even now though, she was vague about her life.

Then the front hall doors opened and in came an elf and her dragon.

The dragon was a orange one, and it looked as if it was on fire. The girl seemed strangely familiar.

_She smells like someone... I can't place it though. _Said Saphira, clearly frustrated.

"You'll figure it out." I tell her, to the girl I say:

"What is your name? And yours as well dragon. Arya Drotting did not mention it."

* * *

I was speechless, and I could tell that Feera was too. The whole place was like a mixture of Ellesmera, the Beor Mountains, and also the human and Urgal dwellings.

The main hall looked big enough to fit any size of dragon that came to it. The doors opened and I saw an magnificent sight. Saphira was just like my mother described her. What surprised me most though was her size. She was much, much bigger than Firen. There was Eragon, looking like an elf, but still had some of the characteristics of being a human. Behind them was another Dragon Rider. He was a human, but a very handsome one, his blonde straight hair was disheveled and his eyes were as green as grass. He looked strong after working to be a Rider. The only thing marring his face was the glare he was sending my way. His dragon though was a cold ice blue color and was humming contentedly.

_Saphira elda, Eragon elda. Dragon Rider _Feera and I greeted them.

Eragon asked us for our names and I spoke hesitantly.

"This is Feera Charshasdaughter and I am Amoret Aryasdaugher Drottingu."

* * *

Back to Eragon ;)

_Did she just say Aryasdaughter Drottingu?_

"Yes... I-I think she did."

He really couldn't see it in appearance, but in expression, it was there. No wonder Arya avoided me. Now there was a big question... Who is her father?

_Who is your father, young one? _asked Saphira Amoret.

"I don't know Saphira elda..." Amoret's face faltered." My mother never speaks of him and he was never in Ellesmera since I was born.

I cleared my throat, time to explain some things.

"Dragon Rider... I know that you expect Saphira and I to train you. Though this time, I am having my best student, Nicholas, become a teacher and help me to train Dragon Riders. I am sure that he will surpass me in teaching you."

Though I doubted it. Nicholas never liked the elves. He thought that they put themselves above others just because they were the superior race. I tried to change his mind countless times, but he is steadfast in his opinions. I only hope that he will take this seriously. His dragon, Kadmi, was unbiased to all and would help, but I think that it made matters worse that Amoret was an elven princess. Nothing very bad could happen, could it?


End file.
